


Daddy's maiden

by DenariusLasciel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Pure Smut, breaking things is normal for the team, reader isn't as fit as the other teammembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenariusLasciel/pseuds/DenariusLasciel
Summary: Another time, another place to destroy during a mission.Mick comes to the reader's rescue and decided to claim her as his.





	Daddy's maiden

**Author's Note:**

> First time reading daddy kink, it's not exactly my thing so i hope it's up to standards! Enjoy!

Smut~  
Daddy kink  
Mick rory x chubby/plus size reader

I tried to keep it somewhat neutral on body size since i didn’t want to offend anyone.

 

@littlemessyjessi  
The first attempt on a daddy kink and chubby/plus size reader. Hope you like it!  
Any feedback is welcome <3  
\------------------------------------------

You groaned.  
The bar you were staking out reeked of dirt, beer and poor hygiene. The team had travelled back to the 18th century and had asked you to keep a look out for their abnormality. You were posing as one of the helping hands of the bar and so far it hadn't given you any results except for a few dirty catcalls and a smack to your ass. You were getting annoyed.  
Picking up the next tray of the only thing that smelled okay in the place that would pass as food you made a move to the table where the new guests were seated. A hand grabbed your wrist as you put down the plates and pulled you into the lap of some dirty old guy. His arms wrapped around your waist immediatly as he nuzzled his unkept beard into the nape of your neck. "Hey there girlie. What's the hurry? Come keep papa company for a little while" He slurred with a broken grin as his fat hands attempted to undo the laces on the front of your dress that binded your chest together.  
You were about to slap another rotten tooth out of him with the beermug in front of you when you saw Mick approach. He was your back up, acting as one of the bar guests, which was a perfect role for him. His voice lowered a notch to what you were used to, a threat to the man holding you for sure. "You wanna let the lass go" The man scuffed at the newcomer and groped your breast in a challenge. "Now why would i'wanna do that. Go get your own." Mick growled at this and all but ripped you away from his lap, his arm looped around you protectively as he held up his heatgun. Your form pressed against his and you blushed at the closeness, feeling your soft form mold against his. "She IS mine." The heatgun activated and Mick all but practically burned down the bar that night.  
Sarah scolded him thoroughly, the target was not found and Mick was lucky that he had not killed anyone. Sure the bastard he had aimed at got some severe burnwounds but you were pretty sure Mick had other intentions than just leaving it at that. Too bad the building was made out of mostly wood and you had to flee to safety.Sarah had left the room at the inn that your team was staying at. You all had different ones, pairing up with one other teammember to keep safe. But since Sarah went on a stake out you were left alone. Mick had knocked at the door before entering. He was looking at the floor and scratching the back of his head. "Y/n...i'm sorry that i almost burned you down today." Your dress was covered in soot and burn marks but there was no real harm done. You pulled the last strings of the corset loose and relaxed as you could freely move again. You loved the restriction but after a night like this you were glad that they were off. Your arms however went around your own waist, feeling a bit embarressed as you knew you were not exactly 'fit' like the rest of the girls on your team. "It's fine Mick. I'm okay." You turned to face him with a smile to ensure him. "There is however one thing that's on my mind.." Mick grunted. "That is?" You stepped forward to his broad form. "You said that i am yours." To your surprise he looked away. You were nervous enough to mention it but now your bravado seemed to have paid off. "Since when am i yours Mick?"  
Mick looked at you, a fire burning in his eyes as he spoke. "Since i've decided that i don't want any other bastard touching you." He stepped up to you, grabbing your arms away from your waist and pulling you against him. You blushed at his words. "As if anyone would really want to touch me" You muttered, mainly out of automatic disbelief that anyone would seriously find you attractive in that way. The guy at the bar was just looking for a free fuck, that's all. Mick gripped you tighter against him, his hand moving your jaw up to meet his gaze. "Don't you dare say that." His mouth moved against yours before you could muster a protest to his words. The kiss was short but it left no hesitation. "My baby girl is beautiful and it's about time she realised this herself." He grinned as his hand gripped at your waist. His mouth was on yours again, demanding and hot as he walked you back to the small basic bed. The wooden bed creaked beneath the weight as Mick all but dropped you down on it. Your mouth opened in a gasp and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Your hands moved up to wrap around his shoulders as he moved on top of you. A small moan slipped between your lips as his hands found their way under your top, massaging your breasts and softly pulling on your nipples. Mick moved down to your neck, kissing and licking his way down to bite on your collarbone before you heard the ripping of fabric. He ripped your top in half while you were distracted by his sinful mouth and wasted no time in sucking on your exposed breasts as he lowered his other hand down your skirt. You moaned as his fingers found your core, firmly stroking between your lips. His name left your mouth as he slipped a finger in. "So wet for me already baby girl." He stood up from the bed to remove your skirt and underwear before undressing himself. You stared at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. The scars on him looked beautiful to you and you found yourself wanting to trace the outlines of them with your tongue. Mick began unbuttoning his pants. "You keep calling me baby girl" Mick finished undressing and turned to you, his dick erect and heavy as he stroked himself a few times to take the edge off. "Do you want me to call you daddy Mick?" You purred the words at him and his dick twitched at the word daddy. Mick all but pounced you on the bed. He growled against your ears as he rubbed his heavy length against your inner thighs. "Say it baby girl." You couldn't help it. His weight on you felt amazing and the graveled voice with which he spoke only shot heat down to your core. Your nails scraped down his back softly as you pressed up against him. "Daddy. Daddy please." Mick groaned and kissed you heatedly. Your hands found their way down to his dick, stroking him a few times as you cherished the feeling. He was heavy in your hands and when you rubbed the precum over the head with your thumb he shuddered. "Need you now y/n."  
You guided his length to your opening. "Take me daddy." Mick pressed forward, burrying himself to the hilth in one smooth thrust. You both moaned as Mick stilled inside of you, giving you time to adjust to his girth. You wiggled your hips as you became impatient. Mick pushed himself up on his arms as his hips started to slowly roll into yours, staying deep. He was watching you, making sure his beautiful girl was enjoying herself. "Fuck babygirl, you feel amazing." You moaned as he picked up his pace, pounding harder into you. It didn't take long for you to constantly whimper, moan or mewl out for him. He made sure to hit your spot every single time. His thumb moved down to your clit, rubbing it with carefully at first before pressing down harder with his calloused skin. "Come for me babygirl, let daddy feel you come on his dick." You threw your head back against the pillow as your hands grabbed the fabric of the bed. "Mick!" Your vision went white as you came around him, your walls pulsating and pulling on him inside of you. He cursed as his hips lost their rythm as he fucked you through your orgasm to chase after his own. It didn't take long and he pressed against you as close as he could as he groaned out your name. You both laid there panting in bliss as the bed finally broke beneath you. You laughed as mick cursed at the damn thing for being as cheap and shit as the clothes and beer were in this century. He looked down at you, kissing you softly as he slid out of you. "Gotta work on your ability to keep calling me daddy when we do it." He smirked as your face reddened and pecked your cheek.  
Sarah barged back into the room before you could retort to him. She looked at the two of you, groaning in frustration as she turned around and left without a word. She had to settle something with the inn owner for that broken furniture and she was not looking forward to explaining why her team had once again broken something.


End file.
